xXThisXIsXOurXSweetXBlasphemyXx Ch 1
by wacky4maki
Summary: A BVB fanfic. If you don't like don't read. Charecter of my own creation  ME!  and she's alone in the world... until Andy Six saves her.
1. Chapter 1

The day we met was a once in a lifetime chance. And a life saving experience-on both our parts. Me and Andy Six in the same mall. Now typically, I don't like the whole mall scene, but, today was something special. I was getting tattoos and piercings. I chose my tongue to be pierced as well as angel bites. For the tattoos I wanted 'Property of Andy Six' on my neck just behind the jaw on my right side, a 'tramp stamp' of the Black Veil Brides logo, and just under the jeans line on the front (to be covered even by low-slung jeans) Andy Six's name. We went to the piercing place early; just after the mall's opening; and by the time of my appointment for the tattoos; late afternoon; I could talk normally. (Not like it was gonna do me any good when I actually met Andy.) As I entered the shop, the tattoo artist looked at the Black Veil Brides T-shirt I was wearing and said, "You must be the property of Andy Six." I smile. "That's me," I laugh. He signals me to where he is and sits me down as the friend that dropped me off leaves. She has work and I said I had another friend coming to pick me up later on. We start on the 'inappropriately placed' tattoo of Andy's name. As the guy works, I glance around at the others in the shop. There's only one customer who has sunglasses on; even in the dimly lit tattoo shop; and he looks familiar, yet doesn't. I think about it and think, 'He kind of reminds me of Andy Six.' But then I shake the notion out of my head and blame it on my obsession with Andy playing tricks on me. Once The front tattoo is finished, we move onto the BVB 'tramp stamp'. I listen to 'The Mortician's Daughter" in my head and without knowing, I start humming. When he's done he says, "That's a beautiful song. Black Veil Brides, I'd guess? And I'd like to hear you sing it after we get done." I smile. I turn back around and let him work on the 'Property of Andy Six' tattoo and I hear "The Mortician's Daughter" again. Faint and a capella, but I know I hear it. I just can't place the origin. Or is my obsession getting the better of me again? Once it's finished, he takes me into the back room so can I look in the mirror and check them out. They all look perfect. Suddenly, he grabs ahold of me and covers my mouth. "Now it's time to hear that pretty little voice of yours scream." He gags me and pulls off my jeans. He strips me of everything else and binds my hands behind my back. I'm forces into a corner and he licks at my nipple. "17... You're a young one. Probably not a virgin though. Unless you're waiting on your beloved Andy Six to take it for you," he laughs at that. It's true that I'm 17 and a virgin, but that's because all the guys I know are assholes. This one included. He sees a tear fall. "Oh, you WANT something to cry about?" he asks. He bites down on my left nipple hard enough to make it bleed. I scream but it's muffled from the gag. Suddenly, the door opens and the guy I thought reminded me of Andy stops midway through the question "Everything okay?" seeing that it obviously isn't. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" he yells and the sunglasses come off. It's only now that I understand that he IS Andy Six. He lands a hard kick to his gut and knocks him into the mirror; which shatters. He doesn't move and we guess he's unconcious. Andy ungags me and unties me and I blush as I realize I'm naked in front of THE Andy Six. And he's staring. "C-can you... Um... T-turn around?" I ask. He looks flustered. "OH! Uh, yeah! Sure!" He does and I get dressed. He calls the cops and after they get done questioning us, Andy comes over and asks me the one question that no one had thought to ask me before. "Are you okay?" I blush. "Y-yeah... It's not everyday that I'm saved by THE Andy Six. What about you?" I look down to my left realizing that it was a bit of a stupid question. He wasn't even touched by that guy-except where the shoe connected with the guy's stomach. He laughs. "Sorry... Kind of a stupid question..." I say. "No, it isn't. And I'm worried. And when I walked into this shop, suicidal. But, what I just saw... It made me realize I was stupid for wanting to kill myself," he explains. "Suicidal? What for?" I ask. He smiles. "Calm down. I'm okay now. I woke up thinking that what I'm doing, it doesn't mean shit. It's not, like, anything I'm doing with my time is helpful. I talk about, you know, fights and shit, but at the end of the day, what have I REALLY accomplished? Besides pissing off other bands and BVB haters, nothing. And I do that just by living. I thought, 'Maybe this world would be better off without another all black clothing, leather, and eyeliner wearing singer in a band who isn't helping shit in this world.' But then, as I passed by this shop I saw you go in. Something told me to follow. Don't ask me what; I don't know. But anyway, I heard you singing our song and something told me to sing. I saw you go back with him and something told me that you were headed for trouble. I followed after you didn't come right back out and I listened at the door to find out what was going on. When I heard you scream, I knew right then and there that you needed help. When I came in and saw what was happening I just had to do something. So I... Kicked him. And... I don't know. When I saw that tattoo you got earlier, I realized what I'm doing this for. Fans. Fans like you. If I took my life, I would be hurting them. I'd be hurting you. I couldn't do that. And I saved you, so I have to set a good example. Saving your life just to take mine would be pointless and stupid. And there's a chance that taking my life would result in you taking yours anyway, as well as many other fans. That's the last thing I want. Lives to end because of me." He's silent. "Andy?" I call. "Yeah?" he answers. "Thanks for saving me," I say. He smiles. "No problem." I look at my phone. I missed a text that said the friend's car; the one who was supposed to pick me up; had a total brake failure. Not good. "Shit..." Andy looks at me worried. "What's wrong?" he asks. "The person who was supposed to pick me up is having major car issues." It goes quiet. "You know... I could take you home." I blink. "Seriously?" I ask. "Yeah. You're family'll probably want to know from an outside source that you're okay." My head and heart drop in sync. "Andy... My family died. I'm alone." His eyes go wide. "Well, I don't want you to be alone tonight. So, you're coming home with me. No arguments." I smile as we head to his car. "Wasn't gonna."


	2. Chapter 2

xX~ThisXIsXOurXSweetXBlasphemy~Xx 2

As we pull out of the parking lot, I say, I m Amanda, by the way. He smiles. I m Andy, as you know. I smile at him. Wow. I m actually in Andrew Dennis Biersack s car. I hear him chuckle. I said Andy for a reason. Or were you trying to get on my nerves? he asks. Take it any way you want. He looks over at me for a second and smiles; then looks back at the road. We sit in silence for a while. I start to drift off. All of a sudden, I hear Andy calling my name and feel him shaking my shoulder. Amanda Wake up We re home. I look at him, and then out the window. It s a beautiful house. It s nice, Andy He smiles at me as he helps me out of the car. "It's home," he says, "And now it's your home too." He leads me inside. I see Jinxx passed out on the couch with a book on his chest, Jake not far from him on the floor playing what appears to be a first-person shooter game, Christian with his head in the fridge, and Ashley is nowhere to be found. "You're one man short of Black Veil Brides," I comment to Andy. "Ashley? He's... He's... Guys, where is Ashley?" Andy asks them. "On a date," Christian says after swallowing a handful of what I can assume are Goldfish. "Who's the chick?" Jake asks after a split-second glance at us. "The 'chick,' as you have so called her, has no family, was nearly raped ealier by a sleazy tattoo artist in a mall, and is a major fan. I saved her and now she's staying here so that she won't be alone," Andy says placing an arm around my shoulder. I hug him and say, "My Hero." He laughs. "Come on! I'm blushing! Don't say that!" he says, smiling. "Well, you are," I say. He hugs me. "Come with me. You still tired?" he asks. I nod, feeling a bit exhausted from today's adventure. We head upstairs and he asks, "Do you want your own room or do you mind sharing one with me?" he asks. "Same bed?" I ask. He nods. "That's perfect." He smiles. "You really weren't kidding about being the 'Property of Andy Six,' were you?" he asks with a goofy grin on his face. "You have no idea, Andy," I answer as we enter the attic. It's all black. Walls, ceiling, floor, curtains, bed, pillows, dresser, doors; you name it, it's black. "Andy, wait a minute... I left all my clothes at the house," I say. He shrugs. "You can borrow some of my old clothes. Granted they'll be a little big; seeing as how I'm 6'2" and you're, what, 5'7", 5'8"? They'll be a bit big but they'll do for the time being-if that's okay with you, that is," he says. "That's fine. Actually, I'd love it," I say. He smiles and goes over to the dresser. He pulls out, not surprisingly, a black band t-shirt and black sleepwear pants. He hands them to me. "Will those do?" he asks. I nod. "Where's the bathroom?" I ask. "Oh, right there," he says, pointing to a door that I hadn't noticed until now because it was exactly the same color as the rest of the pitch black wall-that includes the doorknob, by the way. "Thank you," I say and go in to change. "I'm gonna go downstairs and lay the ground rules to the guys. I'll be right back." Once I step out, he's not back yet. I take the opportunity to look around. I find a picture of what seems to be his family. I would guess that they're his parents. It's recent. They look a lot like him; I notice as I pick the picture frame up. "Mom and Dad," Andy says, startling me. I jump as I turn towards him; setting the picture frame down. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go through your stuff, I just..." He holds up his hand as he smiles. "It's fine. You live here, now. You have a right to look around. Anything not meant for eyes other than my own are kept out of sight," he explains. "They look a lot like you," I tell him. He smiles broader. "You know, I couldn't ask for any better parents," he says. Parents... I look down. Andy picks up on what just brought me down. "Hey, it's okay," he says, hugging me. "I'm sorry. It's just... I shouldn't have said anything. I should've left it alone," I say. He sort of pets me in an attempt to calm me as tears threaten to fall. "Shhhhh... It's alright... You had every right to ask. And you don't have to be sad that your parents aren't here. You should show them that you love them and they've made you a strong woman. You shouldn't shed any tears. I'm sure your parents wouldn't want to see you cry..." His voice is soothing and calming but all I can think about is them, and that makes me cry harder. He walks me over to the bed and sits with me on his lap. He rubs my back and keeps my head on his shoulder. Jinxx opens the door looking half-asleep. "Andy, what girl did you-OH! Wait, why is she crying? Andy, what'd you do?" he says. I choke out a laugh through my tears. "Nothing! It's a long story, I'm sure, and explaining now would make her feel worse," Andy says, defending himself. Jinxx comes over and tries to help by wiping away my tears. He shouts down to the others to bring up a box of tissue. They do, but come in confused until they see me and freak out the same way Jinxx had. Eventually, they start to quietly argue about what would comfort me better and I start to laugh at Christian, Jake, and Jinxx's silly dispute and the banter that continues to make me cheer up more than what they'd been suggesting would. After a while, they've moved about three feet from the bed, and argue loudly. Finally, I crack up almost to the point of falling off Andy's lap at this little portion:

Jake: (to Christian) That would make a whole NEW set of tears fall! Do you know ANYTHING about girl's feelings?

Jinxx: (to Jake) Oh, and YOU'RE SOOOO FEMININE!

Christian: (to Jinxx) Why don't YOU solve this then? Make her stop crying since we're too ROUGH!

Jake: (to Jinxx) Oh, yes, PLEASE show us how, Jinxxy. We forgot, you're really just a LESBIAN trying to ACT like a GUY!

It was too much. Even Andy's chuckling quietly. When this bit's over he notices that I'm nowhere NEAR crying anymore... Except maybe because I'm laughing so hard. "Hey, you guys did it. She stopped crying. You guys are good." They turn and look at us. "HEY!" they yell in unison. "We did it!" Jake adds. Andy has to hold onto me after that so I don't fall on the floor laughing. "Well, our work here is done," Jinxx says, "Come on, guys. Let's go find something to eat. I'm starved." They turn to the door and walk out. Jinxx stops for a second at the door and turns sideways to say, "You guys should eat, too. I'd be willing to bet that you haven't eaten, Andy. We're starting to worry that you're trying to starve yourself. And you. You just don't look like you eat at all, ya stick." Andy drops his head and I laugh. "I do eat. Just not very much," I say. "We'll be down in a minute, Jinxx," Andy says. Jinxx nods and leaves. "Oh, man," I say noticing the wet spot on Andy's shirt, "I'm sorry. I got you're shirt wet." He looks at his shoulder. "Ah, don't worry about it," he says. I stand up and he goes to the dresser. He pulls out another t-shirt and takes off the one I got wet with tears. I notice how skinny he is. It's impossible not to stare. But then I think about it and realize. He looks scrawnier than what is typical for him. Wait... Jinxx said he didn't eat much anymore. He puts the other shirt on and turns back to me. "What's wrong?" he asks. I snap out of the wandering-mind state. "Nothing. I was just thinking about something Jinxx said," I tell him. He tenses up. "Oh... You mean... The... Not... Eating... Thing... Don't you..." I nod. He sighs. "It was because I was depressed and felt no real reason to live. BUT! I don't feel that way. Not anymore," he says coming up and hugging me. He steps behind me and I see our reflection in the vanity mirror. I meet the eyes of his reflection. "Thanks to you. You gave me a reason to live," he says. He kisses my cheek. "And I want to ask you something. Now, I know that I literally JUST MET YOU. As in TODAY. And if you think that I'm moving too fast, tell me. But... I... Want you to be around forever. I want you to always be at my side. What I'm trying to ask is... Will be my girlfriend?" I'm shocked. I stare at him in the mirror for a second but he moves away and says, "I knew it. I'm sorry. I should've never asked you that. It was way too soon." I go to him and hug him. He starts apologizing again. "I'm really sorry. I just-" I put my finger on his lips to silence him. "Andy, I love you. Of course I'll be your girlfriend. Now, shut up and kiss me for real already." He does and it feels good. When we break the kiss we see Jinxx in the doorway. "Damn, you work quick, Andy. I was wondering what was taking you guys. Anyway. Come on down. We need suggestions. You two can make out after we figure out what we're doing for dinner." He turns and leaves and we start laughing. "Come on. He's gonna keep bugging us until go down there," Andy says. He takes my hand and leads me down the stairs. As we walk down them, he leans over to me and whispers in my ear, "I love you, too. And welcome home."


	3. Chapter 3

xX~ThisXIsXOurXSweetXBlasphemy~Xx 3

We get downstairs and we see Jinxx, Jake, and CC are all sitting around the table. Hey, Lovebirds, Jinxx says, I thought for sure I d have to go back up. Good thing I didn t. I fear what I would ve walked in on if I did. We blush. Jake and CC look at us with their mouths wide open. Finally Christian finds his voice. So THAT S why you didn t want us hitting on her. Cause you wanted her for yourself. Andy begins to defend himself but gets flustered and gives up. I laugh and say, It wouldn t have made a difference, anyway. I show them my tattoo (the one on my neck). CC jumps up to see it and Jake is only a half a second behind him. Property of Andy Six ? What the fuck? Already? You just met her and you ve already got her INKED? he yells. We laugh. I did that before I met him. Just before, but before. Jake shakes his head. So we never stood a chance. Andy and I laugh. Actually, you did. Jinxx, you re sexy; CC, you re sweet and most likely a wonderful candidate for a boyfriend; and Jake, you look so innocent, it s cute, sweet AND sexy. So, Jake, you were a triple threat to him. It s ironic that it was you who said you didn t stand a chance. You stood the best chance out of you all. He looks shocked at my explanation. Whoa That s CC starts. Jake snaps out of his shock and yells, WAIT! YOU THINK I M A TRIPLE THREAT? All five of us laugh. Suddenly, we hear the front door. Ash? That you? Andy calls. Yeah I m back we hear Ashley say; sounding defeated. He comes into the kitchen where we all are. How come you re back so quickly? Jake asks, We thought we wouldn t see you until tomorrow. Ashley looks defeated. I struck out he says. There's a collective 'aww'and a round of pats on the back from the guys. I walk over to him. "I don't know if it's any consolation, but you're still the hottest bassist I'VE ever seen," I tell him with a kiss on the cheek. He looks at me with a sweet but defeated smile. "Thanks... Umm... Whose girl are you?" I smile and show him the tattoo. "'Property of Andy Six' huh. Should've guessed, seeing as how that's Andy's t-shirt you're wearing." I see the smile fade away. I hug him. "Ash... It's okay! There's a WHOLE BILLION girls out there. Just 'cause one rejected you doesn't mean anything. I'm sure that for every ONE girl that turns you down, there's a THOUSAND that would say 'Hell-To-The-Mother-Friggin-Yes' in a heartbeat." He still looks upset. "Yeah... I guess you're right..." I leave my arm around his shoulder and say, "I'm serious. If Andy hadn't claimed me or I'd met you first; hell. I'd do you, right here, right any girl that would say otherwise is either stupid, blonde, blind, retarded, slow, a cheerleader, prep, mentally ill-slash-disturbed, or a Britney Spears-Hannah Montana wannabe. And those aren't the type of girl you need anyway. They're all airheads. 'Cept the mentally ill-slash-disturbed ones; they may actually have brains and use them for world domination like a certain lab rat." He laughs lightly and smiles a genuine smile. "Thanks. I really needed that." He hugs me. "No prob. Anytime." The guys are looking at me. "What?" I ask. They snap out of the blank stares. "It's just... It's so rare that Ash strikes out. And when he does, he can go into a depression for a week. Barely eating, no smiles, no laughter, no happiness at all. And yet... Within five minutes, you got him actually laughing. You're the only one that could do that..." Jake says. Andy takes me around the waist. "Told you she was amazing," he says. I smile. "I can make all of you laugh within five minutes." They raise their eyebrows at me. Andy gives me a kiss on the cheek and says, "Good luck with that one, Babe." He goes to the fridge and starts to look for something to do for dinner. I mouth to the guys, 'The next sound you will hear out of Andy will make you crack up.' They give me challenging and 'I dare you to try' looks. I sneak up behind Andy and tickle his sides. He lets out a high pitched squeak. The others crack up; as promised. "I didn't know Andy's voice could go into that octave!" Ashley laughs. "It's not supposed to..." Andy mutters, blushing. I hug him. "Aww... It's okay Andy. We all love you regardless." He still looks defeated. This will get him. "Oh, and by the way. Personally, I find your insect theory VERY sexy." It takes him a second but once he gets it, he's laughing hard. (If you don't get it, refer to Andy's Vlog #... I think it's Vlog #3. Whichever it is; in the previous one, he'd mentioned a theory about everyone else being insects and in this one there's a rant about something about not calling him back and 'I thought you found my insect theory sexy'. Bottom line, Andy's silly sometimes.) I smile, triumphant. "Told you. Not five minutes have passed and I've made you all laugh." They look at me with smiles on their faces. Jinxx has to have a smart remark though. "Okay, new challenge: Find something for dinner in five minutes," he smiles. "You're on your own with that one," I tell him and back up out of the kitchen. "'NIGHT!" I yell and dart up the stairs. I hear laughter from everybody but Jinxx; who yells, "HEY! GET BACK DOWN HERE!" Needless to say, I shut the door behind me and flop onto the bed. I am enveloped in the smell of Andy from the bed, and it instantly lulls me into drowsiness. Before I can pass out, the door opens. "Jinxx, I'm not hungry... Go away..." The door closes and the bed next to me sinks as someone sits down. "You sure you're not hungry? I'll bring you something up if want. It's only seven o'clock." It's Andy. And he sounds worried. I look up at him. His face has a look of worry that I know won't leave unless I eat something like he wants me to. "I'm okay, Andy. You don't need to be worried. I'm just tired is all. And it's your scent on the bed that's putting me to sleep." He starts rubbing my back. "Now you're really not helping your motive." He laughs quietly. "Well, I get it. With everything you've been though today, you oughta be pretty wiped." I think about the sleezebag in the tattoo shop. My head snaps up as I realize something; and I'm wide awake now. "Andy, I NEED to take a shower. I feel... Ugh. That gross perv TOUCHED me. Can I use the shower?" He laughs. "Sure. Use whatever you like," he says with a smile. I go into the bathroom and start to undress as I hear the bedroom door open. "Where'd she go?" I hear Jinxx ask Andy. "Shower. She realized she hadn't taken one since that sicko tried to rape her," Andy responds, obviously understanding the reason for the sudden immediate need of a shower. "Ugh. Good move. Anyway, we're thinking Chinese Take-Out. Sound good to you?" Jinxx asks. "Sure. My usual?" Andy says. "'Kay," Jinxx says, "You think she'll eat anything?" He obviously means me. "I'll ask her what she likes and if she doesn't want it now, she can eat when she feels like it." Aww. Andy's such a sweet guy. There's a knock on the door. "Babe? We're ordering Chinese. What do you like? And I know. You're not hungry. But you don't have to eat right away." I smile. "You know, Andy I think you're the sweetest guy in the world. And I like sweet and sour chicken with pork fried rice, and crab ragoon," I tell him. "Hey, same as me. And thank you," he says. "For what?" I ask, "Calling you sweet?" I can hear the smile in his voice when he responds. "That and eating something. You worry me. I love you." AWWW! Told you. Sweetest. Guy. EVER. "I love you too, Andy." I hear Jinxx say, "Oh no. Sex in the shower. I'm out." Andy and I laugh as the bedroom door is closed. "We have a LONG way to go before that," Andy says. I think about it. What if I WANTED him to... "Andy? What would you say if I said Jinxx wasn't COMPLETELY wrong?" I ask. All I get is a dumbfounded "Huh?" that's about an octave too high to be normal. "What if I said I wanted to erase the memory of that man's touch by placing your touch in it's place?" I explain. "I would have to ask if you're positive that's what you want since we've only been together for... Shit, not even an hour. Are you sure that's what you'd want?" He asks. He's a true gentleman! "Andy, I'm sure. Erase the memory of that man's touch. Claim me. I AM your property." He comes in with a smile. We undress and step into the steamy shower. V-Card, you belong to Andy Six now. Once we're finished; me laying with my head on Andy's chest as we sit against the wall; he tells me sweetly, "By the way, you're no one's property. But you do own my heart. Do me a favor. Please keep it safe? Don't let it get broken or scratched or dropped. I would be forever grateful." I place my hand over his heart on his chest. "As long you promise to do the same for the heart in your possession from me." He smiles. "Always, Love. Always. That's a promise I'll keep until the day I die," he says. Just before he kisses me with passion.  



	4. Chapter 4

xX~ThisXIsXOurXSweetXBlasphemy~Xx 4

The next day, Ash doesn't go anywhere. Andy's absorbed in his writing and I don't want to disturb him. I decide to find out what's going on in that head of Ash's. I sit on the couch with him as he's going through stuff on phone. "What'cha doin?" I ask. He looks at me and smiles. "Nothing. Why? What are you up to?" he asks. "Nothing. Tryin' to stay out of Andy's way." He nods understandingly. "Lyrics?" I nod. His eyes become questioning. "Didn't you wear that yesterday?" he asked mentioning the pajamas. "Yeah, it was either these or the clothes I was wearing when I came here." He looks dissatisfied with my answer. "We need to get you more clothes, like, ASAP. Do you have clothes at your house?" I nod. "Are they Black Veil Brides stuff?" I think about it. "Nope. The only Black Veil Brides thing I have is the t-shirt I came here in." He looks dumbstruck. "Tell Andy you're leaving. We're going shopping. NOW." Wow... "O...Kay...?" I go upstairs and peek into Andy's room. "Andy?" He looks up. "Yeah?" I don't move from behind the door. "Ash wants to take me BVB clothes shopping. Can I go with him?" He smiles. "Of course, Love. You don't have to ask. I told you. You're not property. You're a human being. Just stay safe. And don't let Ash in the changing room with you," he says with a smile. "HEY! I WOULD NOT DO THAT!" Ash says from behind me. I laugh and walk in to the room. I give him a kiss, change, and Ash and I head out. We start walking around on the street and Ash says, "You wanna freak out some paparazzi?" Hmm? "How?" I ask. "Well, it d freak the hell out of everybody if it seemed like I had a steady girlfriend." I giggle. "Let me call Andy and ask if he's cool with it." He chuckles. I give Andy a call. "Hey, Love. What's up?" he answers sweetly. "Hey, Baby. Would you be cool with it if Ash and I freaked out some reporters?" He snickers. "Like how?" he asks. "Ash parades around with me acting like we're together. I have a diamond ring that my grandma gave me on my ring finger. It'll look like we're engaged. They'll think he got me pregnant or something." Andy cracks up. "Do it. I can see the headlines now. 'BVB bassist, Ashley Purdy, gets fan pregnant. Details on page 97.' Ha ha." I smile. "Cool. See you when we get back. Love you." I tell him. "I love you, too." We hang up and I hug Ashley around the waist. "For today, I'm your fianc ." He smiles. He puts his arm around my waist. He tilts my chin up and kisses me. "For today, I love you, babydoll." I smile at him." I love you, too, Ash." I look around as we walk. I see some of the bolder reporters that are just taking pictures at will. We smile as we shop. There are some fans, but they looked shocked and are very nice. Around lunch we now have a whole bunch of bags in the trunk of clothes that Ashley said looked cute on me. I thought they looked okay but Ash insists on buying them. I have a whole new wardrobe. I laugh at some of the stuff Ash is saying. We eventually get interviewed by a reporter. Excuse me, but aren t you Ashley Purdy? The bassist of Black Veil Brides? Ashley nods. The reporter notices the ring on my finger. Oh, you re Oh. Wow. Well, um, can I ask how you two met? We laugh. Actually, I stole her from Andy. But he was a good sport about it. He knows that it s better if the lady s happy with where she is, which she was happier with me, Ash explains. I m just cracking up. The waiter comes by and asks if we would like some of the coffee they are famous for. I tell him, Just water, thank you. The reporter catches the possible meaning of what I just said and goes wide-eyed. I suppress my laughter and Ash can hardly help it, but gives him his trademark, lady-killer smile. He asks a few more questions, says, Thanks for your time, and is on his way. We do a little more shopping, but then we head back. I go up to Andy and my room, Ash following closely with stuff we bought. Andy hears the door open and looks up at us. Wow. You two have been busy. We smile. Andy sets his notebook down and says, Mind if I look through it all? We set the stuff down and say, Knock yourself out. Andy grabs my hand and makes me sit on his lap while he sits on the floor. You are going through it with me, he says, I need to see if Ash was being a perv when he picked out the outfits. Ash looks a bit irritated, but has a smirk to his frown. He takes out his phone and starts texting as he leaves. Andy starts going through the bags and I get a text from Ashley. I smile at the message. cum get me wen Andy goes bck 2 riting. Well go b reeeaaallly pervy an find u sumthing 4 u an Andy 4 2nite. ;) Only Ash would do something like this. I send him a text back saying, lol, sure. we ll tell da guys we r goin 2 pik up sumthin 4 dinner. Andy gets curious. Who re you texting, babe? he asks. Just a friend. He asks me to try on the outfits for him and he says, Well, Ash did good. You look amazing in every last one. Of course it makes all the difference that you re amazing no matter what you re wearing. Or not wearing. He winks at me and I laugh. He sits back on the bed and I see him pick up the lyrics notebook again. I ll get out of your way, Andy, I tell him. You re never in the way, babe, he says with a smile. Aww. Well, me and Ash were talking about going shopping for food for the house and picking up something easy like pizza for dinner. Andy smiles. Wow, you read my stomach s mind. I laugh. Hey, I just suggested it. Ash has the money and car to go get it. Andy pulls me close for a kiss. It s the thought that counts. Not the action. Actions mean nothing without the concern of the thought behind them. I blush. We ll bring home pizza sooner if you let her come with me, Ash says leaning against the door frame with his trademark grin. Andy s stomach growls. Okay. Fine. I m hungry. Go get the food, please. Ash and I laugh and head out the door once I give Andy a kiss and tell him I love him. Where to first? I ask. Well, the lingerie store, because food is perishable. Clothes, not so much. I smile and we drive off. We get to the store and Ash picks out a lot of things that are a.) see through, b.) trimmed with/made of red and/or black lace, c.) completely incapable of covering pretty much ANYTHING, or d.) any number of combinations of the pre-mentioned descriptions; very often including the combination All of the above. Andy s gonna have a fit when he sees what we went to do. But he s gonna have a heart attack when he sees you in the stuff, Ash reasoned. True, true, I say, smiling broadly as we head into the grocery store. We pick up the necessities, milk, bread, eggs, and a bunch of frozen junk. We get the guys favorite candies and drinks. We get the pizza and the guy actually congratulates us on the engagement. On the way home, Ash and I are listening to the radio and singing along to I Remember You by Skid Row. After the song we re still in the car as we sit in the driveway. He turns off the car and looks at me. You know, I think today was the most fun I ve had on a day off in a while. And it s thanks to you, he says, and I can tell from the look in his eyes that he s serious. I smile. Today had to be one of the most fun days of my life, I confess. He smiles and leans close. Thank you. You made this an awesome day, he says. I smile back. Can I kiss you? he asks. Of course. Today, I m your fianc , I smile as I lean in and place my hand on his face. We kiss. Passionately. I smile as we pull back. When we open our eyes, we chuckle and blush. He looks downward and says, We should probably bring the food in to the savages. I laugh and nod. He takes the pizzas, I take the bags, and we head inside. 


	5. Chapter 5

xX~ThisXIsXOurXSweetXBlasphemy~Xx 5

As predicted, they swarm the pizza. ANDY! PIZZA! I call. His door closes and it seems like he takes the stairs three at a time. It s the perfect distraction to get the stuff hidden from Andy. Ash puts the groceries away and I hide the bags from the lingerie shop in the bag that Ash bought me today. Not really hard while Andy s busy with pizza. But just as I zip up the bag Babe, you coming down to eat? Andy says, from the doorway. I jump. ANDY! Geez! Don t scare me like that! He chuckles. Sorry. Didn t mean to. I walk over to him and we walk downstairs. We get pizza and sit on the floor. We decide to watch a horror movie. Andy, you gonna watch with us or are you gonna leave to do lyrics when you re done eating? Ash asks him. Well, I should probably go back to writing he says. I pout because he s been at it for a little too long, if you ask me. Andy, I haven t spent any quality time with you today At least watch the movie with me ? He smiles. Okay, okay. I ll stay. But just because you asked me to. And you have a good point. I haven t seen you really all day. You ve been spending too much time with Ashley. I hug him. Thank you! And who knows, maybe this break will be the perfect distraction from writing. And when you go back, you ll have a better mindset. A more relaxed attitude. Ash scoffs. Maybe not the perfect distraction he says. I laugh. Andy looks confused. Okay you ve been spending WAY too much time with Ash. You got the meaning of that and find it funny. He s brainwashed you. Ash, don t brainwash my girlfriend! We all laugh. Okay, you. Let s get you relaxed. You ve been staring at lines and words for too long, I tell him, My prescription: a scary movie, pizza, being surrounded by friends, and a loving girlfriend. In fact, haven t you been working on music this whole time, Jinxx? He nods. Call SammiDoll. Invite her over. Do it now. Doctor s orders. He laughs and does just that. They spend fifteen minutes arguing over what movie as Andy and I make popcorn. When SammiDoll gets here, she settles all of it. We re watching One Missed Call. Anyone with a problem with that is out of luck. My eyes go wide. I HATE that movie. It s scares the hell out of me. You okay, Love? Andy asks. That is the ONLY movie that has EVER succeeded in scaring the fuck out of me. He smiles and puts his arm around me. You ve never watched it with me, Love. I ll be right there if you get scared. I promise. I ll hold you whenever you need me to. That s gonna be REAL often. He sees I m still a bit freaked out. He gives me a kiss and a squeeze around the shoulders. Come on, Love. You re the one who wanted to watch a movie with me anyway. He s right. I walk in with him and we take our spots back on the floor. Jinxx and SammiDoll are cuddled up on the couch. CC and Jake are closest to the gigantic TV laying on their stomachs while propping themselves up with pillows and their arms; they remind me of little kids watching Saturday morning cartoons. Ash is in the chair to Jinxx, SammiDoll, and our right. Andy and I are cuddled up and laying against the coffee table in front of the couch. When the movie starts, my grip on Andy s shirt tightens. A little ways into the movie, I m clutching so tight, my knuckles hurt. I look at Andy and he looks slightly terrified himself. I look at Jinxx and SammiDoll. The girl that dies by train gets hit, I hear it and Andy holds me tighter, and SammiDoll buries her face in Jinxx s shirt. He s obviously more than slightly disturbed himself and holds SammiDoll tight. I turn back around. CC s mesmerized by the scenes unfolding. Jake seems a little like he s gonna hurl, but continues to stare at the screen. I look at Ash, who s not even paying attention. He s messing with his phone. He looks up at me and waves. I wave back. I mouth, You re not watching? He mouths back, Seen it a million times. This is everyone else besides you and me s first time. Andy s grip on me tightens as they pull the candy out of the girl s mouth. It s obvious that it s his first time. It s also obvious that it s Jinxx and SammiDoll s first times. They re freaking out. Jake s about to puke, it seems, so that made it obvious it was his first time. CC Well this is a sick fascination so, that makes it obvious it s his first time. But Ash He seems bored with it. He d smiled when the dead body dialed the phone. It s painfully obvious that he s seen this movie. And isn t scared at all. As for me, I m so scared it s painful to watch the movie. Even with Andy holding me. I look back to Ashley and mouth, How have you seen this movie if they haven t? He gives me a smile. It s my movie. I bought it. I watched it alone a lot cause no one wanted to watch it with me. I nod. I turn back to the movie. But I picture Ash, alone, watching it. Wait. I wonder Did it ever scare you? I mouth to him. He nods. It did a little bit. But that was during the first time I d ever watched it. I nod in understanding. I look back to the screen, but all I can think about is Ash watching it alone and jumping when something happened. It was semi-funny. Once I start to think about that, I don't really focus on the movie anymore. I am brought back to reality as Andy's grip on me tightens as the heroine is dragged through the hospital nearer to the end of the movie. I kind of laugh. Wait... I'm laughing. At a scene that used to make me jump EVERY TIME I saw it. Because of Ashley. Thank you, Ash! As the movie progesses, I start to smile more and more at it. Thinking of how stupid I ws for fearing it any time after the initial shock. Jeez... When the movie ends, Andy releases my shoulder. I look at Jinxx and SammiDoll. They're still in a bit of shock. I look at Jake who looks like hes glad it's over. I look at CC. He loks at us. "There better be a sequel." Ash and I laugh. "There's three of them," we say in unison. We look at each other shocked; but then we crack up. Ash looks a his lap. I look back at Andy. He s wide-eyed. Andy? You okay? He snaps out of it and looks at me. I understand why you re afraid of this movie. I hear Ash scoff. I get a text. It s Ash. watch this. I look at him with a cocked eyebrow. He presses a button on his phone. Andy s phone lights up on the table ten feet from all of us. It plays the ringtone of death from the movie. Andy s eyes go wide. He looks like he s about to cry. He goes and picks it up. I look at Ash with a look that says, WTF, man? You re GOOD! Andy says, It s a picture From Jessie Bravo Ash. Jessie died last week in that accident. Maybe a bit soon, but bravo nonetheless. Finally, Andy gets up the courage and presses view . He drops the phone, backs up to where his backs up against the wall, and runs upstairs. We hear his door slam. Ash starts laughing. Jinxx, SammiDoll, Jake, and CC look at him like, What are you laughing at? Andy s gonna die! Ash calms down and wipes the tears from his eyes. I KNEW he wouldn t remember that pic. He wasn t even fully awake. They all go look Andy s phone. I go over to Ashley, who has the pic still up on his phone. Andy seriously looks dead! When was this? Jake says freaking out. The others are to horrified to even speak. Ash smiles. Remember when he had the flu a few months ago? And he passed out onstage, fell off, hit his head on the guardrails, and hit the concrete? There s a chorus of Oh, yeah s. I look at his phone. Andy s eyes are open but he s staring blankly at what I d guess is the wall about head-level and five-to-seven feet to Ashley s right. There s dried blood everywhere. He really does look dead. How d you get Jessie s phone, though? CC asks. Hit the call button, Ash says, grinning like the Cheshire Cat, only with his lady killer smile in it s wacky one s place. Jinxx, like a curious cat himself, presses the button. Perfect Weapon plays from Ashley s phone. He shows it to them that it says Andy s the one calling him. I took the phone; sent him the ringtone, cuz I already had it; set it as mine; then changed my contact name. I even changed his date and time settings. Very easy. They start to laugh. Ash turns to me. Andy s probably bawling his eyes out right now, he says, And he ll be pissed when he figures everything out. But don t worry. Everything on his phone is back the way it belongs. His ringtone is back to Fallen Angels and everything. I think it s time for a little Special comfort. He winks at me and holds up the bag where I put the stuff I hid from Andy. I smile. I nod and Ash hands me the bag. I take it, go into the bathroom on the first floor, choose an outfit and put it on. Once changed, I look out to see Ashley in the hallway. Can I see? Or Andy s eyes only? he asks. I smile and step out. What do you think? He smiles and shakes his head. He s gonna forget all about that stupid prank. I was right, though. He s crying his eyes out with his face in the pillow. Go ahead up there. I walk out to the stairs only to find the other BVB boys staring at me Jinxx included. But then again, so is SammiDoll. Jinxx likey, Ash says. SammiDoll snaps out of it and hits him. Ash and I chuckle. I get upstairs and reach the door. From the other side, I can hear Andy sobbing. I open the door, slip in, and close it all; as quietly as I can. I sit next to him on the bed and I see the movement of his shoulders with the sobs. I rub his back. Andy It s okay It was a joke Just a cruel prank by Ash Calm down I m here Nothing will ever happen to you I promise The sobs slow in frequency. Andy Let me distract you ? He sniffs and turns around with a broken, Huh? When his eyes fall on the strategically-placed-points-where-it s-solid-and otherwise-see-through black and red lace, he stares. I d never do this, I say, I promised myself that. But you You make me feel like I m finally somebody. I smile at him as he sits up, fear and sadness forgotten. I look into his eyes as he runs a hand down my arm. He is mesmerized and runs his fingertips over the lace. You Did this For me? I nod. He moves closer to me. Is this what you want to do? I mean, you didn t just do this to distract me, did you? I mean, it worked. Obviously. I m not even mad at Ashley. I m just . I kiss him. With passion. Yes, Andy. I want you. I push him down on the bed, laying semi-on top of him. But we can t do anything while you re still dressed. He smiles at me and goes into the bathroom. He comes out in his boxers as I lay waiting. He comes over and lays on top of me. He instantly goes for that one point on my neck that makes me melt and continues to bite and suck.

xX~Ashley s Pov~Xx

I walk up to the door. I can hear them moaning. Way to go, Ash. Mission accomplished. They are a happy couple. So, why am I not happy? I walk down the first flight of stairs and turn to my left to walk halfway down the flight to the first floor. I m gonna head to bed, I tell the others. They say Goodnight in at least three different sayings ( Sleep tight , g nite , sweet dreams (SammiDoll)). I just say, Night guys, and walk backup the steps. I stop at the top and look to my right up the stairs at Andy s door. I sigh. I turn left and walk down the hallway to my room at the very end. I go in but leave the lights off. Memories flood my thoughts as I walk around rather aimlessly. The fun Amanda and I had together today. The look on her face when I held up the first outfit in the lingerie store. Her face was so red. She was so embarrassed. Then how she looked in that lingerie tonight. I think about how mad I got when guys were giving her looks in the stores. I wouldn t let anyone help in that lingerie shop. Once I feel something you re not supposed to feel for your best friend s girlfriend, I realize I like her. A lot more than I should. A lot. I walk over to the, what is this? A Vanity? I guess that s what it s called. Figures. I am vain. I always want everything without regard for anyone but myself. I put my hands on the table part and look at myself in the darkened mirror. I run my hand through my long black hair. She d never fall for a guy like me I shake my head. I flop down on the bed, face-down and sigh. With my face in the pillow, I moan, I m screwed.


	6. Chapter 6

xX~ThisXIsXOurXSweetXBlasphemy~Xx 6

xX~Next Day~XxX~Ashley s Pov~Xx

I wake early to find the others running around like chickens with their heads cut off. I go into the other room to ask what the hell s going on. CC? What s . He shushes me. He walks into the other room on the phone, leaving me wide-eyed. I cock my eye-brow. Now I m really curious. WTH? look in full effect, I call to Jake but I get shushed again cause he s on the phone too. Now, I m a bit pissed. I find Jinxx and SammiDoll. Guys, can you . SammiDoll cuts me off. We d love to stay and chat, but we re a bit busy. They rush off into the kitchen. Quite pissed off, I decide to find Andy and Amanda. Maybe they can give me some answers. I head upstairs and stop at the door. I sigh, my mind filling with the thoughts of what I could find when I open the door. None of them I want to see. Why did I have to face her now? I didn t want to see her until I had the courage to tell her. Which isn t yet. I shake my head to clear it and open the door with a bold statement of Okay, I want answers. But then I see them. Not a sight I want to see. Andy s lying on her chest and she s in tears. I m mega confused now. She looks up at me. In a voice broken from tears, she says, Andy s sick. Really sick. I can see he s pale, but upon closer examination, I can see that he s sweating and trembling. Not a sight I want to see as his best friend. Her arms are holding him tight. I already know there s no chance in hell that she s letting him go. I walk over to him. I run my hand on his arm caringly and I notice he s burning up. I look at his eyes. It s only now that I m close can I see that his eyes are actually open. They re only open a slit, and he looks like he s barely awake as well as in a lot of pain. He turns his head to look at me. Hey, Ash His voice is way weak. I kneel beside him, rubbing his arm the whole time. Andy, you should be resting He smiles weakly. I ll rest when I m dead I smirk. If you don t rest, you will be dead. Amanda shoots me a death glare. Don t you dare say things like that. Andy looks up at her. Love, I ll be fine Ash was joking and so was I I ll get some rest in a little bit When the craziness downstairs stops About that time we hear shouting. It s Jake. Are you listening at all? I m saying this one last time. OUR SINGER IS SERIOUSLY ILL! What a day I d picked to confess my feelings I shake my head. I d bet he s talking to that scatterbrained blonde that schedules everything. I ll go talk to her and calm him down. I get up to leave but Andy catches my wrist. Hey Thanks, Ash I owe you one for this I give him a weak smile. You can repay me by getting better quick. And not making me deal with that lady for too long. He smiles weakly. I ll do my best I rub his arm. That s all I ask. That s all we ever can. I go to leave after h smiles at me, but I stop at the door when I think about something. I turn back to him. Oh, there is one more thing you can do for me. Rest so she ll stop crying faster? It hurts to see her cry. His eyes open wide and he turns his head to look up at her. He reaches up and wipes away her tears. I smile as he comforts her. I leave. I sigh and lean against the door as I close it. I m so messed up

xX~Andy s Pov~Xx

Ash stops at the door. Oh, there is one more thing you can do for me. Rest so she ll stop crying faster? It hurts to see her cry. She s crying? My eyes go wide and I look up at her. Baby Don t cry I say wiping her tears. It s gonna be okay I m gonna be fine I curl up to her even more. I m just so scared to lose you I hear the door latch. I lay my head on her shoulder. I know I m not going anywhere because I know you ll take really good care of me She lays her head on top of mine. I hold her.

xX~Claude (Diante) s Pov~Xx

I open the door to reveal complete and total chaos. I walk over to Purdy and Jakey And Jakey s yelling. J-Ja-Ja-J JAKEY! He looks at me with a Huh? and stops yelling. SHUT UP! I take the phone from him. Lady, we re gonna have to call you back. I hang up. I look at Jakey. Corner. Now. Shut up. Jakey says, Awww and goes. I look at Purdy. He looks depressed. I ll I ll talk to you later. I see CC in the kitchen on the phone. He looks calm so Ah, he s fine where he is. I see Jinxx and SammiDoll. They re freaking out. I walk up to them and slam a hand on their shoulders. Idiots. Couch. Now. Jeez Why s everyone freaking out? And where s Andy? Jinxx answers me. He s in his room with Amanda I cock my head to the side. But then I shrug and go up to his room. On the second flight of stairs I trip. I look around at the walls. Nobody saw that I get up the stairs and open the door yelling, Andy! But then I see he s with a lady. Oh, my I close the door and walk back down the stairs. Both flights. I stand at the bottom and everyone just stares at me. Wait, what? I run right back up. I open the door. Then I stare at Andy for a little bit. You re sick aren t you. Andy coughs but shakes his head no. I m gonna get the cough syrup. He looks at me wide-eyed. Please don t I just stare at him. I m GONNA go get it. And you re GONNA drink it. He buries his face in the girl s side. Uh-uh I continue to stare. You better. It s for your fans, Andy! FOR THE FANS! He moans. But I don t wanna He coughs again. Andy, if you don t drink this cough syrup, I will be forcing you to do that. He moans again. No I narrow my eyes. I will be back in a minute. I turn to leave But then I hear running behind me. I turn around in my ninja-mode battle stance, ready for a fight. I catch a glimpse of Andy as he runs into the bathroom. The girl follows him. I look and see Andy throwing up. Andy You okay? He nods, still throwing up. I shake my head no with a tilted head and blank stare. You really need medicine. On second thought, you re going to the hospital. ASH, GET THE CAR! WE RE TAKING ANDY TO THE HOSPITAL! Ash walks in within seconds with a bucket in hand and he looks like he s about to cry. CC s called the doc. He ll be here within fifteen minutes. Andy walks out clinging to the girl. She gets him back to bed and Ash puts the bucket next to the bed and leaves. He needs to rest until he gets here. Andy moans. Agreed I smile. Thought so. The girl kisses him on the forehead and strokes his hair as she holds him. Get some rest, okay, Love? WAIT WHO ARE YOU? ARE YOU TWO DATING? I yell wide-eyed. Andy looks at me like, Really? and she just cocks her eyebrow. Andy speaks up. Did you not see me bury my face in her side like she was my safe place ? I shake my head. Blind he whispers sinking into her and burying his face in her neck. I go up to her. I hold out my hand. She shakes it. I m Claude. Most know me as my stage name Wolf. She smiles. Amanda. Most know me as Andy s girl. She seems nice. Andy starts to drift off and I say, I m Just Gonna Go now I leave. Now, where d Purdy go? I walk down to the living room. I don t see him. I see CC pacing in the kitchen, Jinxx comforting a crying SammiDoll on the couch, and Jakey sitting in the corner. But no Purdy. Where d Ash go? I ask. CC answers in a depressed-ish tone, Dunno Never came down His room. I go up to his room and see the door s open. He s sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. I knock on the open door. He looks up at me. Shit, I meant to close that. He s been crying. Mind if I come in? There s no opposition in his tear-rimmed eyes, so I close the door and sit next to him. He s still on the brink of tears. What if I told you I was in love with my best friend s girl?


	7. Chapter 7

xX~ThisXIsXOurXSweetXBlasphemy~Xx 7

xXLaterXThatXDayXx~xXAndy's Pov~Xx

I wake up to a cold ass peice of metal on my chest. Stethoscope. I look up at the doc and he's looking at me like, "Sorry." I shug it off and it registers that Amanda's still holding my hand, because she squeezes it gently. I look over at her as the doc looks me over. When He gets done he takes Amanda into the hallway. And it kinda pisses me off. So, I go out there too. "Andy, you should be in bed," She tells me as I close the door behind me. "I have a right to know what's going on with me. I'm staying." She shakes her head and mumbles "Stubborn little..." I cock my eyebrow and ask, "Stubborn little what?" She gives me a look that says, 'Andy, don't be stupid.' I smile at her a little. She rolls her eyes shaking head and smiling. I smile bigger, knowing I've succeeded in my mission of making her smile. The doc is smiling at us. "So, what exactly is wrong with me and how can we fix it?" I ask. He says, "You're body was exhausted. There was a lack of energy for anything-immune system included. Has your diet changed at all lately?" I hang my head. Amanda rubs my back. "There was a while that he didn't eat much if he ate at all. He was depressed but that's over. He's back to eating normally. Or was until he started to throw up." I keep my head down as she explains. "It was long enough to weaken his immune system, apparently. Because he's only got a bad case of the flu. If you make him rest, keep his fluids up, and at least get him to eat a little bit, he should be better in a week or two; depending on how stubborn he is. And when he is actually able to eat." She nods and I scratch the back of my neck. "That may be a while..." I mutter. She hugs me. I close my eyes as I smile. I hug her back. She puts her head on my chest. "You'll be better in no time, Andy. I'll make sure of it." I smile broader. I kiss the top of her head and thank her. She squeezes me a little and says, "Never a problem. No thanks necessary." I chuckle. she tickles me and I squeak. "She giggles and says, "Bedtime, Andy." I moan. "Do I have to?" She nods once. "Yesh. Now, march." The doc smiles and heads downstairs after telling me he hopes I feel better soon. I thank him and she guides me back into our room and lays me down. She puts the blankets over me, kisses my forehead, and lays beside me. She holds me close and I smile; happy with where I am. She hums a soft song to me and I start to drift off. It's only a matter of minutes before I'm asleep.

xXAshley'sXPovXx

The doc says it's just the flu. That's good. I look over at Claude. He waves at me and I crack up a little. I look at Jake, who is still in the corner; Jinxx and Sammi, who are sitting on the couch; CC on the chair; and Cladue on the other one. I'm sitting against the wall. I think back on what Claude told me...

xXFlashbackXx

What if I told you I was in love with my best friend s girl? I ask him. He looks at me puzzled. "That's not good. How did it start?" I sigh. "We started as friends. Then, I got to know her. And I started to fall for her because she's just so awesome that I couldn't help it. She's smart, she's funny, she keeps me laughing, she just... She makes me happy." Claude isn't happy with my answer; I can tell. "Really, Purdy? Really? She's your best friend's girl and you're saying you're in love with her?" Huh? Love? I never said that. "I didn't say-" He cuts me off. "I know you didn't say love. But that's what's implied. If you really love both of them, you need to talk this out with them. Tell them how you feel and figure out what would be the best course of action. If they're in love like I think they are, she won't go anywhere. And if you're as good of friends as I'm almost positive you two are, neither one of you are going anywhere, either. You guys will have to work out what to do, because if you keep this a secret and it gets worse, there's no telling what could be the outcome. Anything could happen. None of it good, though. You could get depressed and suicidal because you know you can;t have her; you could get angry and turn against your best friend; you might even try to seduce her. You have to figure this out as soon as you can. Before it gets bad."

xXEndXFlashbackXx

I look at the floor and wonder... "How can I ever talk to them about this?" 


	8. Chapter 8

xX~ThisXIsXOurXSweetXBlasphemy~Xx 5

As predicted, they swarm the pizza. ANDY! PIZZA! I call. His door closes and it seems like he takes the stairs three at a time. It s the perfect distraction to get the stuff hidden from Andy. Ash puts the groceries away and I hide the bags from the lingerie shop in the bag that Ash bought me today. Not really hard while Andy s busy with pizza. But just as I zip up the bag Babe, you coming down to eat? Andy says, from the doorway. I jump. ANDY! Geez! Don t scare me like that! He chuckles. Sorry. Didn t mean to. I walk over to him and we walk downstairs. We get pizza and sit on the floor. We decide to watch a horror movie. Andy, you gonna watch with us or are you gonna leave to do lyrics when you re done eating? Ash asks him. Well, I should probably go back to writing he says. I pout because he s been at it for a little too long, if you ask me. Andy, I haven t spent any quality time with you today At least watch the movie with me ? He smiles. Okay, okay. I ll stay. But just because you asked me to. And you have a good point. I haven t seen you really all day. You ve been spending too much time with Ashley. I hug him. Thank you! And who knows, maybe this break will be the perfect distraction from writing. And when you go back, you ll have a better mindset. A more relaxed attitude. Ash scoffs. Maybe not the perfect distraction he says. I laugh. Andy looks confused. Okay you ve been spending WAY too much time with Ash. You got the meaning of that and find it funny. He s brainwashed you. Ash, don t brainwash my girlfriend! We all laugh. Okay, you. Let s get you relaxed. You ve been staring at lines and words for too long, I tell him, My prescription: a scary movie, pizza, being surrounded by friends, and a loving girlfriend. In fact, haven t you been working on music this whole time, Jinxx? He nods. Call SammiDoll. Invite her over. Do it now. Doctor s orders. He laughs and does just that. They spend fifteen minutes arguing over what movie as Andy and I make popcorn. When SammiDoll gets here, she settles all of it. We re watching One Missed Call. Anyone with a problem with that is out of luck. My eyes go wide. I HATE that movie. It s scares the hell out of me. You okay, Love? Andy asks. That is the ONLY movie that has EVER succeeded in scaring the fuck out of me. He smiles and puts his arm around me. You ve never watched it with me, Love. I ll be right there if you get scared. I promise. I ll hold you whenever you need me to. That s gonna be REAL often. He sees I m still a bit freaked out. He gives me a kiss and a squeeze around the shoulders. Come on, Love. You re the one who wanted to watch a movie with me anyway. He s right. I walk in with him and we take our spots back on the floor. Jinxx and SammiDoll are cuddled up on the couch. CC and Jake are closest to the gigantic TV laying on their stomachs while propping themselves up with pillows and their arms; they remind me of little kids watching Saturday morning cartoons. Ash is in the chair to Jinxx, SammiDoll, and our right. Andy and I are cuddled up and laying against the coffee table in front of the couch. When the movie starts, my grip on Andy s shirt tightens. A little ways into the movie, I m clutching so tight, my knuckles hurt. I look at Andy and he looks slightly terrified himself. I look at Jinxx and SammiDoll. The girl that dies by train gets hit, I hear it and Andy holds me tighter, and SammiDoll buries her face in Jinxx s shirt. He s obviously more than slightly disturbed himself and holds SammiDoll tight. I turn back around. CC s mesmerized by the scenes unfolding. Jake seems a little like he s gonna hurl, but continues to stare at the screen. I look at Ash, who s not even paying attention. He s messing with his phone. He looks up at me and waves. I wave back. I mouth, You re not watching? He mouths back, Seen it a million times. This is everyone else besides you and me s first time. Andy s grip on me tightens as they pull the candy out of the girl s mouth. It s obvious that it s his first time. It s also obvious that it s Jinxx and SammiDoll s first times. They re freaking out. Jake s about to puke, it seems, so that made it obvious it was his first time. CC Well this is a sick fascination so, that makes it obvious it s his first time. But Ash He seems bored with it. He d smiled when the dead body dialed the phone. It s painfully obvious that he s seen this movie. And isn t scared at all. As for me, I m so scared it s painful to watch the movie. Even with Andy holding me. I look back to Ashley and mouth, How have you seen this movie if they haven t? He gives me a smile. It s my movie. I bought it. I watched it alone a lot cause no one wanted to watch it with me. I nod. I turn back to the movie. But I picture Ash, alone, watching it. Wait. I wonder Did it ever scare you? I mouth to him. He nods. It did a little bit. But that was during the first time I d ever watched it. I nod in understanding. I look back to the screen, but all I can think about is Ash watching it alone and jumping when something happened. It was semi-funny. Once I start to think about that, I don't really focus on the movie anymore. I am brought back to reality as Andy's grip on me tightens as the heroine is dragged through the hospital nearer to the end of the movie. I kind of laugh. Wait... I'm laughing. At a scene that used to make me jump EVERY TIME I saw it. Because of Ashley. Thank you, Ash! As the movie progesses, I start to smile more and more at it. Thinking of how stupid I ws for fearing it any time after the initial shock. Jeez... When the movie ends, Andy releases my shoulder. I look at Jinxx and SammiDoll. They're still in a bit of shock. I look at Jake who looks like hes glad it's over. I look at CC. He loks at us. "There better be a sequel." Ash and I laugh. "There's three of them," we say in unison. We look at each other shocked; but then we crack up. Ash looks a his lap. I look back at Andy. He s wide-eyed. Andy? You okay? He snaps out of it and looks at me. I understand why you re afraid of this movie. I hear Ash scoff. I get a text. It s Ash. watch this. I look at him with a cocked eyebrow. He presses a button on his phone. Andy s phone lights up on the table ten feet from all of us. It plays the ringtone of death from the movie. Andy s eyes go wide. He looks like he s about to cry. He goes and picks it up. I look at Ash with a look that says, WTF, man? You re GOOD! Andy says, It s a picture From Jessie Bravo Ash. Jessie died last week in that accident. Maybe a bit soon, but bravo nonetheless. Finally, Andy gets up the courage and presses view . He drops the phone, backs up to where his backs up against the wall, and runs upstairs. We hear his door slam. Ash starts laughing. Jinxx, SammiDoll, Jake, and CC look at him like, What are you laughing at? Andy s gonna die! Ash calms down and wipes the tears from his eyes. I KNEW he wouldn t remember that pic. He wasn t even fully awake. They all go look Andy s phone. I go over to Ashley, who has the pic still up on his phone. Andy seriously looks dead! When was this? Jake says freaking out. The others are to horrified to even speak. Ash smiles. Remember when he had the flu a few months ago? And he passed out onstage, fell off, hit his head on the guardrails, and hit the concrete? There s a chorus of Oh, yeah s. I look at his phone. Andy s eyes are open but he s staring blankly at what I d guess is the wall about head-level and five-to-seven feet to Ashley s right. There s dried blood everywhere. He really does look dead. How d you get Jessie s phone, though? CC asks. Hit the call button, Ash says, grinning like the Cheshire Cat, only with his lady killer smile in it s wacky one s place. Jinxx, like a curious cat himself, presses the button. Perfect Weapon plays from Ashley s phone. He shows it to them that it says Andy s the one calling him. I took the phone; sent him the ringtone, cuz I already had it; set it as mine; then changed my contact name. I even changed his date and time settings. Very easy. They start to laugh. Ash turns to me. Andy s probably bawling his eyes out right now, he says, And he ll be pissed when he figures everything out. But don t worry. Everything on his phone is back the way it belongs. His ringtone is back to Fallen Angels and everything. I think it s time for a little Special comfort. He winks at me and holds up the bag where I put the stuff I hid from Andy. I smile. I nod and Ash hands me the bag. I take it, go into the bathroom on the first floor, choose an outfit and put it on. Once changed, I look out to see Ashley in the hallway. Can I see? Or Andy s eyes only? he asks. I smile and step out. What do you think? He smiles and shakes his head. He s gonna forget all about that stupid prank. I was right, though. He s crying his eyes out with his face in the pillow. Go ahead up there. I walk out to the stairs only to find the other BVB boys staring at me Jinxx included. But then again, so is SammiDoll. Jinxx likey, Ash says. SammiDoll snaps out of it and hits him. Ash and I chuckle. I get upstairs and reach the door. From the other side, I can hear Andy sobbing. I open the door, slip in, and close it all; as quietly as I can. I sit next to him on the bed and I see the movement of his shoulders with the sobs. I rub his back. Andy It s okay It was a joke Just a cruel prank by Ash Calm down I m here Nothing will ever happen to you I promise The sobs slow in frequency. Andy Let me distract you ? He sniffs and turns around with a broken, Huh? When his eyes fall on the strategically-placed-points-where-it s-solid-and otherwise-see-through black and red lace, he stares. I d never do this, I say, I promised myself that. But you You make me feel like I m finally somebody. I smile at him as he sits up, fear and sadness forgotten. I look into his eyes as he runs a hand down my arm. He is mesmerized and runs his fingertips over the lace. You Did this For me? I nod. He moves closer to me. Is this what you want to do? I mean, you didn t just do this to distract me, did you? I mean, it worked. Obviously. I m not even mad at Ashley. I m just . I kiss him. With passion. Yes, Andy. I want you. I push him down on the bed, laying semi-on top of him. But we can t do anything while you re still dressed. He smiles at me and goes into the bathroom. He comes out in his boxers as I lay waiting. He comes over and lays on top of me. He instantly goes for that one point on my neck that makes me melt and continues to bite and suck.

xX~Ashley s Pov~Xx

I walk up to the door. I can hear them moaning. Way to go, Ash. Mission accomplished. They are a happy couple. So, why am I not happy? I walk down the first flight of stairs and turn to my left to walk halfway down the flight to the first floor. I m gonna head to bed, I tell the others. They say Goodnight in at least three different sayings ( Sleep tight , g nite , sweet dreams (SammiDoll)). I just say, Night guys, and walk backup the steps. I stop at the top and look to my right up the stairs at Andy s door. I sigh. I turn left and walk down the hallway to my room at the very end. I go in but leave the lights off. Memories flood my thoughts as I walk around rather aimlessly. The fun Amanda and I had together today. The look on her face when I held up the first outfit in the lingerie store. Her face was so red. She was so embarrassed. Then how she looked in that lingerie tonight. I think about how mad I got when guys were giving her looks in the stores. I wouldn t let anyone help in that lingerie shop. Once I feel something you re not supposed to feel for your best friend s girlfriend, I realize I like her. A lot more than I should. A lot. I walk over to the, what is this? A Vanity? I guess that s what it s called. Figures. I am vain. I always want everything without regard for anyone but myself. I put my hands on the table part and look at myself in the darkened mirror. I run my hand through my long black hair. She d never fall for a guy like me I shake my head. I flop down on the bed, face-down and sigh. With my face in the pillow, I moan, I m screwed.


End file.
